narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creation of All Things Technique
Izanagi The Sage of the Six Paths, according to Madara, use Izanagi and not used this technique --[[User:Leodix|'Leodix']] | [[User Talk:Leodix|'My Talk']] | 20:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:New Year's Fact Checking--Deva 27 (talk) 20:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I still question whether we should have this page, due to explanations available at the link. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Why shouldn't we have this page, Omnibender? Its the technique that the Sage of Six Path's used.--NaruHina fan (talk) 21:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::According to Shounensuki its more like a natural ability of the sage's than a jutsu.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::I really don't see an issue with removing it since essentially it isn't a jutsu. As long as it's mentioned n his article it should suffice.--Cerez365 (talk) 21:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with deleting this page. Especially since the exact details are still somewhat murky. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I say delete it as well. Very vague description. Very very little is known about it. Already mentioned to the extent that we know in the Izanagi page.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 22:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree (with ShounenSuki and all them). Not enough info about it yet. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 04:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I think what the sage of six paths was not the Izanagi used because the Izanagi shapes reality but in a way that escapes death ... And in consequence he loses an eye, and the enemy is like a Genjutsu. But the sage of six paths did not lose an eye, and since he has Uchiha blood would lose, because losing an uchiha, so I believe that the Rikudō created from a Onmyōton jutsu characteristic who made the same element, but only in already existing things, Then just think they should investigate more about the real name of the technique, but I agree to approve this page. ''-LosErmanos - Talk - '' 04:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Tankoubon (vol.54) Malaysia also issued a translation if the translation in English sounds like this: 'Izanagi actually being used as a technique 'Creation All things' that you mentioned just The Sage of The Six Path's!' and Sounds very similar to the translation from Viz's; 'The Izanagi Jutsu is simply the practical application of what you already know as The Sage of The Six Path's 'Creation of All Things''. (talk) 15:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Anime Picture I don't watch the anime but shouldn't they have already had this in the anime or is my timeline messed up? Joshbl56 18:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It was first shown in Tobi vs Konan fight. Not even Kushina stuff happened yet in anime. --Elveonora (talk) 19:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Thank you Elveonora. Didn't know they were THAT far behind. Joshbl56 19:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there are "A LOT" of filler lately going on for reasons unknown ... now manga is like 2+ years ahead, lol :( So no God's all seeing eye anytime soon --Elveonora (talk) 19:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :They're adding filler for the same reason most anime add filler: so it doesn't overtake the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 21:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) But manga is 2 more years ahead already 0_o thats why it makes no sense. --Elveonora (talk) 21:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean "two more years ahead"? The anime is at the Confining the Jinchūriki Arc and right after that is the Shinobi World War Arc... how is that two years ahead? I'd like to think that they're perfecting the fights and scenes to come so we don't have a repeat of circa Shippūden #166+ *cringes*^_^--Cerez365™ 21:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::They probably add some filler sequences to the fights, like they did with Sasuke and Danzō. As long as they do what they did with Six-Tails Naruto and Deva Path. Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You guys don't like 166? But his pain is far greater than our's. :3 Skitts (talk) 22:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) @Cerez, chapter 492 happened 2 years ago already, anime is not there yet cause they are fighting giant animals, pirates and ghosts ... --Elveonora (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're forgetting that the anime can get through more content in one episode than a single manga issue can. Skitts (talk) 22:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd assume you mean two year out time which as Skitts said can be covered in a few episodes if they wanted to. Also, Skitts... lolno =\--Cerez365™ 23:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) dojutsu how could you know for sure that creation of all things is rinnegan based techniques ? because in chapter 510 there was an interference between izanagi and creation of all things , and izanagi is sharingan based technique . --Chaos90 18:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Izanagi is an ocular based technique if the Sage was able to use it. Which would mean it stemmed from the Rinnegan - the Sharingan's ascendant. The incomplete version was simply banned by the Uchiha because of the after-effect of using it.--Cerez365™ 19:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) i know this . but the creation of all things itself was not said that it is dojutsu based technique . it was just said that it depend on manipulating yin/yang through senju/uchiha bloodlines . --Chaos90 19:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :We're going with dōjutsu so far because pretty much all things the Sage has done so far, he did using the power of the Rinnegan. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok , thank you ! --Chaos90 19:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotent? Can't this Jutsu make you into omnipotent hence the name?MrAce101 (talk) 16:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ask So6p himself --Elveonora (talk) 17:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay i will.MrAce101 (talk) 17:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::It's called sarcasm. =.= --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 17:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) And such topics are called human retardation ... next time someone will ask the color of Mito's panties--Elveonora (talk) 17:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh i thought he was a Admin, And if your going to be a jerk then don't even replyMrAce101 (talk) 17:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) To make it simple; all we know is in the article. Jacce | Talk | 17:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks jacce! hopefully naruto gets this ability sometime later and it will probably solve my question.although its very unlikely.MrAce101 (talk) 17:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) This is not a forum. What's the point in asking a question no one other than Kishi can answer ? Either read the article and use your brain or do not post at all--Elveonora (talk) 18:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Trivia regarding Road to Ninja A possible trivia note I would like to add. In the new Naruto Movie, Menma, the alternative naruto has the ability to split Kurama's chakra into living constructs to fight for him: a snake, a tiger, a dragon, a turtle, a bird, a princess, a shinigami and two sages for the north and south dippers. Considering how this parallels the ten tails' chakra being divided into the tailed beasts themselves, should we make a note of this in the trivia section? I guess so, but sign ur posts--Elveonora (talk) 18:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand why is comparison has to be drawn. It's not something really meaningful, since the beings aren't very clearly related, like the tailed beasts are. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Chakra splitting Source for that? Seelentau 愛議 23:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :The very basis of the tailed beasts being the chakra of the Ten-Tails?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Doesn't necessarily mean he used this to split its chakra. It was only used to give them a physical, living, breathing form. He doesn't necessarily need a technique to split chakra. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Gonna be honest, I think it's nitpicking with the wording. The article states in detail the process of using this technique to create the tailed beasts if the phrase "splitting the chakra" is giving people nightmares then /shrug. But overall the article is sound.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's the little things that interest me. Chakra splitting is not a fact, amirite? Seelentau 愛議 00:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Had they all possessed just portions of the same chakra, they would have been equal in power and abilities. Every beast's chakra differs from the other, so I guess they each got a different "quality/attribute" of the Ten-Tails. Its chakra wasn't just split, a different chakra was made from each portion I guess. Imagine revere-cooking and you get back ingredients.--Elveonora (talk) 10:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :He gave them their personalities with BS. Again, when Obito describes the technique, he doesn't mention the actual splitting, so why do we? Seelentau 愛議 11:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::* Because it's the only explanation given as of how could he split the chakra, an assumption though. But as I said, Kurama can't control sand, Gyuki can't use Lava Release, did creation of all things do that too? It gave them body, mind and soul, but what they can do is because of different chakras. If they were the same, then any of a single tailed beast's alone would do to revive the Ten-Tails. But no, it wasn't stated. If you think it's too speculative, remove it... but the splitting part was mentioned during the explanation of creation of all things, so there is likely a connection--Elveonora (talk) 12:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: They are different Chakras, yes. While we don't know how he split them, we can't go and assume he did it with BS when it was never stated. Obito just said the Sennin created them using BS. BS is only shape and mind creation, not splitting of Chakra. The thing I wonder about is what Obito meant with "creating form out of nothingness". Chakra is not nothing, isn't it? Seelentau 愛議 12:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe that's because it can make stuff out of nothing, doesn't mean it has to. He either created them from the chakras or gave them it once they were already alive? ._. dunno--Elveonora (talk) 12:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, it is just wording. There is absolutely no further meaning to it. If it gets panties in a bunch, the sentence could have been reworded to "Thus the Sage used this technique to create the tailed beasts" and it would have been the exact same thing. I mean seriously guys. Come on. Like wow. It literally did not mean that much. I mean wow. Goddamn. Seriously.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I mean really. Ever technique that turns chakra into anything isn't something we even have to worry about. I mean come on. Seriously.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm as serious as one can be. You can't write stuff like that into an article just because "it's just wording". We're a wiki, not a fanfic. So we write what "is", not what "could be" or so. Seelentau 愛議 14:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::But I mean seriously. This was nothing. No issue of fanfic or whatever thing you will say to justify this incredibly wordy discussion for such a minor thing. It was literally a sentence, a sentence which I said could have simply been reworded and had the exact same meaning. There are other things that could be worried about, the use of the phrase "splitting chakra" is not one of them. I mean Thrall's Balls it's great that you care that much and for something that actually matters and is not a simple matter of wording I would be glad to have you point out the fallacies of the article, but Merlin's Beard it wasn't even kinda worth the effort.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean, it probably wouldn't have irked me like it did if you had skipped all of the discussion and just removed the sentence, (notice I have made no mention of keeping the sentence, I just made a long whiny post about how we are discussing it). But I had better get over it and myself so I apologize if this came off as incredibly whiny, which it is/was.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Simplest interpretation for me: BS was used to make the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails. In order for that to happen, the chakra had to be removed from the body and split into nine, so that should be within BS capabilities unless otherwise stated. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see any connection between the chakra had to be removed from the body and split into nine and so that should be within BS capabilities. Why should it be? Just because it has to? Seelentau 愛議 16:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm going to assume he means, because the technique was overall described the one that created the tailed beast, and doing so meant to remove and split up the chakra that the chakra removal and splitting fall within Creation of All Thing's power unless stated otherwise.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Izanami Since Izanagi is a derived jutsu from this technique and the Izanami is its counterpart would Izanami reconsidered a derived jutsu.--Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 00:16, March 8, 2014 (UTC) No, Izanami was created to specifically counter Izanagi after the technique was heavily abused. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Naruto So after recovering Guy's chakra as well as Kakashi's eye from nothingness. Did Naruto possess this ability after acquiring the Rikudō senjutsu? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 06:59, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :It seems likely. But I suggest we wait for further info.--JOA20 (talk) 07:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::He even said that he took something of Kakashi and did something with it. So no nothingness. • Seelentau 愛議 09:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) This is the way I see it (no pun intended, haha): "administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness" - He imagined a new eyeball, it formed from nothingness, ie: his empty eye socket. What he "took" from Kakashi could have been say, blood, so he basically "brought back" Kakashi's eye that was removed in a sense. "Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, he would breathe life into the resulting creations" - Applying the Yang chakra, made it be. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :We still don't know if Naruto actually has YYR, though. • Seelentau 愛議 09:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) "We still don't know if Naruto has YYR" and yet he utilizes Truth-Seeking Balls which are listed as YYR. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but is it correct to list them as YYR? • Seelentau 愛議 10:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I would say they are as the TSB have been shown to be able to molded into various things. And they are created from chakra. To which I would say YYR was applied to form them into the various things. Also the Sage used them, who has YYR. Madara also used them and he has both bloodlines which put him up there with the Sage and his techniques and that also includes Obito who wielded them and also had both bloodlines. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Naruto definitely has something, but I would hold off listing him as a CoAT user for now. His sudden ability to treat injuries screams Yang Release to me, but he should just be mentioned as a medical Jesus for now. Omnibender - Talk - 12:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) TSB/O are incorrectly listed as YYR indeed. But that's another topic--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) From the YYR page: "Obito Uchiha, after becoming the jinchūriki and gaining control of the Ten-Tails, uses Yin–Yang Release to create a malleable substance which could negate the effects of ninjutsu" - Malleable substance links to TSB. So if TSB are incorrectly listed, do we have to change that part? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) For now, I think we should create an article for Naruto's unnamed healing technique.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:23, May 8, 2014 (UTC) And put what in the article? "Naruto magically brought back Kakashi's eyeball"? I have to agree with Omni. Let's just hold off until we find out more. I do strongly feel it's YYR and CoAT, but until we find out more we should just leave it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:29, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Not every magical feat has to be a "technique" it doesn't even appear like he knows exactly how he does that.--Elveonora (talk) 09:11, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 690 From what has been shown in chapter 690, can it be possible that the Creation of All Things is the Yang and Yin Powers of the Sage of Six Paths since Naruto, with the yang mark and Sasuke, with the Yin mark, both extracted (or created) the tailed beasts out of the Ten-Tails? And if not, can we presumed that Naruto and Sasuke possessed the technique during that time? --4th Six Paths (talk) 20:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Creation of All Things is highly likely achieved using both marks, but what they did wasn't it. They just freed the Tailed Beasts, they didn't create them--Elveonora (talk) 20:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) The Sword of Nonoboku Again, I guess you were discussing about this above, BS means Black sword I guess, So, should this tool be listed for Creation of all things?, I mean I looked in the Article of Sword of Nunoboku and I found that It was used to Shape the World, shouldn't shaping the world and creation of all things mean the same thing. And Obito said It was used to "create" the world, in the Episode 384 "A Heart Filled With Comrades" , To prevent controversies, I will quote from the subtitles what Obito said: This Sword is the divine blade of the Sage of the Six Paths… the Nunoboko. You can no longer defeat me. Strong emotions dwell within the blade. It’s a sword of the soul. The Sage created the world with this blade. I don't know If the interpretation in english was correct, I mean Created the world is same as creation of all things (living/ Non-living thing). And may be he used this to separate the tailed beast. If It's is a yes then related articles should be re-edited.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :It is just form of Truth Seeking Ball, not CoAT. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree,It doesn't matter whether it is a form of Truth-Seeking Ball, I meant He used this tool/ weapon for coAT, because it was mentioned by Obito. Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) what exactly do you want done here uzu? Munchvtec (talk) 14:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I think what uzu means is that a mention of hagoromo using this sword to use the coAT technique. Like how tobirama uses his sword to use lightning release jutsu. Munchvtec (talk) 14:05, November 14, 2014 (UTC) @Naruto uzu6254, you've mixed up the alleged actions the Sword of Nunoboko and COAT. Hagoromo used COAT to create the nine tailed beasts. He used the SoN to shape the world. So no, the SoN and COAT served two different purposes. What you're saying contradicts the manga. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 04:51, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Obito, Madara and Naruto should have the creation of all things technique Truthseeker Orbs is listed as just a ninjutsu (not kekkei mora), used by Madara, Obito, and Naruto. It says that when an individual manifests (literally "blossoms" 開花) Six Paths Senjutsu, black orbs comprising the power of all five elements and yin-yang appear, forming a circle that floats behind them. They can manipulate each orb independantly. Each orb is about the size of a fist and hides within enough power to completely oblitrate a forest. With the power of '''Creation of All Things', put simply, the shape of the black orbs can be freely altered, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to manifest a variety of effects. It is a power that easily exceeds both kekkei genkai and kekkei tota. --Solidedub (talk) 15:14, November 24, 2014 (UTC)